Adam Park
Thunder Born in Stone Canyon, Adam was visiting Angel Grove when he and his friends Rocky and Aisha met and befriended the Power Rangers soon learning their secret identities after they were abducted by Goldar. The trio were sworn to secrecy as a result. Soon three of the Rangers were selected to attend a Global Peace Conference and as a result Zack Taylor picked Adam to take his place on the team. During the transfer Zordon granted the Rangers their new Thunder Spirit powers. Adam would harness the power of the Lion Thunderzord as the Green Ranger giving him the ability to create realistic illusions to confuse enemies and harness his inner chi to use as an attack. Ninjetti After Rito Revolto destroyed the Thunderzords the Thunder powers were lost. Zordon instructed the team to find the great Ninjor. After proving themselves worthy at his temple they were given the power of the Ninjetti, Adam receiving the power of the Frog. This granted Adam the Frog Ninjazord and later the Black Shogunzord. Later Master Vile rewound time on Earth using a spell causing the Rangers to split up throughout the time stream to recover the shards of the Zeo Crystal to undo the spell. Adam ended up in North Korea and met one of his ancestors when they were younger before finding his piece. Zeo With the spell broken Adam and the others returned to their natural ages. Soon after the Machine Empire attacked causing the Rangers to use the Zeo Crystal as a new power and become the Power Rangers Zeo. Adam became Zeo Ranger IV Green and commanded the Taurus Zeo Zord and later the Green Super Zeo Zord. However weeks after the defeat of the Machine Empire the Rangers began to experience a series of unusual symptoms before Zordon realized the Zeo Crystal's power was simply too much for their bodies to contain. After debate the Rangers built new Turbo powers to take their place. Turbo During his short time as the Green Turbo Ranger Adam drove the Desert Thunder Turbozord in battle against Divatox. When it came time to select his own successor Adam picked Carlos Vallerte. After leaving the team Adam attended college specializing in global mythologies. Civilian Adam would return to help Carlos when the latter suffered a crisis of confidence after accidentally injuring another Ranger in a battle. During the process he would temporarily use his Ninjetti coin again despite the risk posed to his body. After completing college Adam revealed his identity to government agencies offering his services across the world with one rule. He would be able to pick what missions he worked on and he would help anyone he could regardless of their country. His help allowed many governments to take care of threats of mystic and unearthly nature. He would travel the world helping those normally thought to be beyond the help of others, such as freeing prisoners of war and finding missing people. Years later Adam would join a "Retro Ranger" team to help the Overdrive rangers when their powers were severed from the Grid. The team consisted of himself, Bridge Carson (At that point Red due to promotions), Xander Bly, Kira Ford and Tori Hanson. During this he once more used his Ninjetti powers and dealt the finishing blow to Thrax, the "son" of Rita and Zedd. War Adam's government contacts proved crucial in the early days of the Stellar Empire's invasion of Earth helping coordinate resistance against the invaders. In the years following the end of the Stellar Empire Adam continued to travel the world helping anyone he was able, his most recent missions involved helping defectors and refugees flee the wrath of dictators. Category:Green Ranger Category:Black Ranger